


Ghosts of past

by TheOwlHouseLady



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOwlHouseLady/pseuds/TheOwlHouseLady
Summary: Je dost pravděpodovné, že vše nebude zcela odpovídat canonu, protože se stále trochu ztrácím v timeline všech těch vražd a před jak dlouhou dobou se stali před Wilíkovím obejmutím Springsuitu, but I tried.
Kudos: 1





	Ghosts of past

**Author's Note:**

> Je dost pravděpodovné, že vše nebude zcela odpovídat canonu, protože se stále trochu ztrácím v timeline všech těch vražd a před jak dlouhou dobou se stali před Wilíkovím obejmutím Springsuitu, but I tried.

Inventura. Oh, jak jí William nenávidí. Bohužel se jí však nemohl nijak vyhnout. Henry byl od vždycky naprostý idiot, když šlo o finance. Z tohoto důvodu spočinula tato otravná rutina na Williamových bedrech a jemu nezbývalo nic jiného, než jí rok, co rok naplňovat.  
Hodiny na zdi právě oznámili jedenáctou hodinu večerní. Hnědovlasý muž v bílé košili si unaveně povzdechl, odložil propisku na stůl před sebou a pomalu se opřel o točící židli na které seděl. ,,Tohle bude ještě dlouhá noc..´´ Zamumlal sám pro sebe a opět pohlédl na hromadu papírů před sebou. Tenhle rok byl opravdu úspěšný a né jen z finančního hlediska. Ano, podařilo se jim dosáhnout největších výdělků od doby, kdy svojí společnou pizzerii otevřeli, ale tento rok byl vyjímečný ještě něčím. Našemu protagonistovi se podařilo dosáhnout velkého osobního vítězství. Konečně udělal to o čem snil celé roky. Připravil někoho o život. A né jen jednu osobu. Zabil rovnou čtyři naráz! Pěkná skupinka dětí to byla… taky pěkně naivních. William pouze musel využít svého starého přítele a všechny děti za ním běželi jak za Krysařem.  
Tím přítelem nebyl nikdo jiný než kostým zlatého králíka, který měl od zbytku animatroniků upravený vnitřek tak, aby se do něj mohl obléct člověk. Mělo to však jeden háček. Kostým na sobě měl závadovou chybu, kvůli které již jednou hnědovlásek uvízl uvnitř. Vnitřní konstrukce se bez žádného varování náhle porouchala a zaryla se mu do živého masa. Krev byla všude a William po celém těle pociťoval zvláštní a intenzivní bolest, kterou do té chvíle v životě nepocítil. Naštěstí se mu z jeho kovového vězení podařilo po menším boji dostat, i když odešel od této události s menšími dárečky v podobě jizev, které ho od té chvíle vítají každé ráno, když se v koupelně podívá do zrcadla na odraz svého těla.  
To bylo však vedlejší. Jeho hanebný čin mu vyšel a nikdo do tohoto dne nenašel těla těch dětí, které jedno po druhém nalákal do místnosti pro zaměstnance, kde z každého z nich vymlátil poslední kapky života a následně jejich malá tělíčka ukryl individuálně do animatroniků, kteří nebyly zrovna v provozu na hlavním jevišti.  
Bylo to vážně k popukání. Všechny včetně něj zběsile hledali ty malé poklady v čele s jejich rodiči, kteří neměli sebemenší ponětí, že jejich malá ´´štěstíčka´´ jsou pouze metry od nich. Policie nakonec byla přivolána, brzy však celé pátraní v pizzerii uzavřela jako hromadný únos s motivem prodání dětí do obchodu s bílým masem a vydala se hledat stopy po pachateli jinam. Vše vycházelo perfektně.  
Náhle ho z jeho snění vytrhla rána, která přišla z chodby nacházející se hned vedle jeho kanceláře. Zarazil se. Nikdo kromě jeho by tady dnes neměl být. Hlídač dostal na jeden den dovolenou, jelikož zde měl být on. Co tedy mohlo být příčinou té rány? Že by se do restaurace dostal nějaký hlodavec? To bylo dost nepravděpodobné. Nezbývalo mu nic jiného než celou záhadu vyřešit tím, že půjde prozkoumat zdroj toho hluku.  
Rychle vzal do své levé ruky baterku, která se mu válela v šuplíku mezi hromadou dalšího harampádí a vydal se ze své kanceláře na chodbu. Rozsvítil svůj malý zdroj světla a začal s ním svítit do dlouhé chodbě, která byla zaplavena ve tmě. Nikde ani stopa po nějaké osobě či hlodavci. ,,Divný´´ zabrblal a vydal se vpřed.  
Brzy malý pruh světla spočinul na třech kartonových krabicích plných náhradních součástek do robotů. Dvě z nich byly přetrhnuté a jejich obsah skládající se z hromady matic a, koles a všelijakých malých součástek se nyní nacházel rozházený po chladné podlaze.  
,,To si děláš srandu´´ zaklel si sám pro sebe, poklekl k nim a začal všechny součástky opatrně vracet do krabic. Něco se mu na tom všem ale stále nezdálo. Fakt, že se převrhly musí mít nějaký důvod, on ale žádný na první pohled neviděl, to se mu vůbec nezamlouvalo. Snažil se sám sobě namluvit, že se do restaurace prostě dostala krysa a tropí zde nyní problémy. I tak se ale nemohl zbavit pocitů, že je něco špatně. Hodně špatně. Opatrně vložil poslední součástku do krabice a zavřel jí. ,,To by bylo...´´.  
Pomalu se chystal k návratu do své kanceláře, když v tom za sebou uslyšel další podivný zvuk ,,Ugh….co teď?´´ zaklel a otočil se směrem odkud nový zvuk vycházel. Očekával, že na šachované podlaze najde pachatele všeho toho zbytečného rámusu, který ho držel od dokončení inventury.. ,, Tak se ukaž ty havěti!´´. Jeho přání bylo vyslyšeno a světlo jeho baterky zatoulalo svou září na několik malých postav stojících jen pár metrů od Williama.  
,,Co to sakra?!´´ vyhrkl.  
Žádná odpověď. Rychle začal přes všechny postavy přejíždět slabým světlem vycházejícím z jeho baterky a začal v duchu počítat. Raz, dva, tři, čtyři, pět. Pět malých postav před ním stanulo. William nemusel dlouho dumat nad identitami stvoření stojících před ním, aby přišel na to, že má co do-činění s dětmi, které tento rok zabil.  
,,To není možné...´´ vyděšeně zamumlal.  
A měl pravdu. Bylo fyzicky nemožné, aby zde byly. Vždyť se jejich těla dávno rozkládali. Williamovi se začala třást ruce.  
,,Vypadněte odsud!´´ vyjekl.  
Nic. Ani jeden z nich se nepohnul. ,,Slyšeli jste mě?! Nebojím se zaútočit!´´ vy-blekotal ze sebe a začal okolo sebe máchat třesoucí se rukou v které nadále držel baterku. Stále však nic . Žádná reakce. Při všem tom máchání se mu párkrát podařilo opět posvítit světlem na nevítané hosty.  
Teprve až po pár vteřinách v šoku mu došlo, že jsou všichni průhlední. ,,Co má tohle znamenat?! Je tohle nějaký špatný vtip?!´´. 4  
Náhle se jeden z nich pohnul a udělal krok kupředu. ,,Je čas abys zaplatil´´ zašeptal líbezný hlas malé dívenky, kterou náš hrdina moc dobře znal.  
Před pár měsíci jí totiž zavedl do zadní místnosti pizzerie za slibem, že tam má jejího pejska, kterého před pár dny přejelo auto. Hlavní trik díky kterému mu uvěřila byl však v tom, že její chlupatý kamarád má být stále naživu. Oh, ten její naivní úsměv plný štěstí, která náhle zmizel, když se za ní zavřeli dveře a zlatý králík vytasil nůž který celou dobu ukrýval za zády.  
William se rychle vrátil ze vzpomínek na svůj hrůzný čin. ,,Nemůžete mi nic udělat! Jste mrtvý´´ sám svým slovům ale nevěřil…  
Dívenka udělala další krok. ,,Je čas zaplatit´´ zopakovala.  
Hnědovláska začínal pomalu ovládat strach a panika.  
Pokud by mu někdo ještě před pár hodinami řekl, že dnes potká duchy svých obětí, tak by se jim vysmál do obličeje. Nyní byl však zde. Zbývalo mu jediné. Utéct. V jeho pracovně se určitě bude moct před těmito věcmi schovat a pokud né, zaručeně tam najde nějaký nástroj s kterým se bude moct bránit. Jeden krok, druhý krok, ani se nenadál a už couval od místa plného hrůzy, kde se ještě před pár vteřinami nacházel. Kroky se rychle změnili v běh.  
Již byl kousek od dveří své kanceláře, když za sebou opět uslyšel dívenky hlas ,,Nemůžeš utéct´´. Rozléhal se její drobný hlásek dlouhou chodbou  
. ,,Do prdele, do prdele!´´ zaklel a vběhl dovnitř své kanceláře.  
,,Notak, zavři se! Dělej!´´  
Jeho ruce se v tuto chvíli třásli tak moc, že nedokázal vložit klíč dovnitř klíčové dírky, aby mohl za sebou zamknout dveře. Z jeho úst vyletěli další nadávky. Po chvílí zápasení se zámkem mu došlo, že nemá šanci schovat se ve své kanceláři, jelikož s odemčeními dveřmi je jeho úkryt zcela bezcenný.  
Rychle pohlédl na svůj pracovní stůl a očima hledal nějaký předmět, který by mohl použít jako zbraň. Náhle se vybavil, že v levém šuplíku vždycky skrýval nůž pro všechny případy. Dnešek se zdál jako ideální příležitost ho využít.  
Bez váhání vzal za držátko a otevřel šuplík. Chvíli mu to trvalo, ale nakonec našel, co hledal. Uchopil nůž do své pravice a pohlédl opět na dveře od své kanceláře.  
Pomalým krokem se vydal se zpět na chodbu. Uchopil kliku a pokusil se potichu otevřít dveře. Přes všechnu jeho snahu však dveře i tak zaskřípali a oznámili jeho návrat do temné chodby.  
William sebral všechnu jeho odvahu a zakřičel z plných plic ,,Vylezte! Notak! Chcete abych zaplatil? Tak to se budete muset ukázat! Nebo jste takový srabové, že jste to vzdali?!´´ rozléhala se jeho slova tmavou chodbou a vyčkával na nějakou odezvu.  
Ticho.  
Udělal pár kroků kupředu. Stále nic.  
To ticho se mu přestávalo líbit.  
Sevřel pevněji svého ostrého přítele a šel dál hlouběji do neznáma. Malé kolečko světla z baterky pomalu začalo zhasínat a William měl problém vidět vůbec svůj vlastní nos. ,,To není moc dobrý...´´ konstatoval.  
Jak měl teď vidět ty malé parchanty, když nevidí na krok před sebe?! Karty byly proti němu.  
Postupoval dál temnou chodbou až došel k místnosti pro zaměstnance, která byla nepřístupná jak pro veřejnost, tak samotné animatroniky.  
,,Tak se ukažte!´´ opět zakřičel přitom, co vcházel do místnosti. Šlo poznat, že sem nikdo už delším dobu nezavítal. To ho však nezastavilo a nadále pokračoval ve svém úkolu najít a zbavit se nezvaných hostů, kteří mu zničili večer. Náhle se za ním bez varování zavřeli dveře.  
,,Co to?!´´  
Rychle se otočil, aby zjistil, proč se za ním dveře bezdůvodně zavřeli, když v tom spatřil před dveřmi stát čtyři malé děti.  
Jen čtyři? Něco tu nehrálo. Mělo by jich být pět. Kde jen může být ten poslední?!  
Jeho otázka záhy dostala svojí odpověď.  
,,Tady jsem´´ ozvalo se za jeho zády.  
Byl v pasti. Neměl kam utéct.  
,,Do hajé...jsou chytřejší, než jsem si myslel´´´začal přemýšlet nahlas.  
,,No nevadí. Alespoň mi ulehčíte práci´´ konstatoval a rozmáchl se nožem. Ten však namísto toho, aby dívenku zranil, jí pouze projel.  
S tím William nepočítal.  
Nyní byl vážně v pasti a neměl šanci uniknout místnosti.  
,,Držte se ode mně dál, slyšíte?!´´ vyjekl v panice a začal couvat ke zdi. Děti ho následovali, až se ocitl v koutě, zoufajíc máchal nožem před sebou v naději, že se stane zázrak a kovový objekt se zasekne v jednom z duchů. Nestalo se tak tomu však. Williama začala pohlcovat větší a větší panika.  
Když v tom mu došlo, kde se doopravdy nachází. Tahle místnost je jeho královstvím, to on zde zabil všechny své oběti a zná to tu jak své boty. Né oni.  
Očima začal pátrat po místnosti. Bingo!  
Téměř okamžitě zahlédl ve tmě zářivě žlutý kostým králíka. Jeho starý dobrý přítel! Ten ho nezradí jak nůž! Malé postavy se k němu stále přibližovali. Měl pouze jediný pokus. Vše záviselo na tom, zda se mu podaří proklouznout mezi nimi. Bylo to vcelku riskantní, ale již neměl jinou možnost. Pomalu začal kráčet podél zdi, stále míříc nůž na podivné kreatury, které mu stáli v cestě. ,,Teď nebo nikdy´´pronesl a rozběhl se směrem k obleku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ano, neumím napsat slovo animatronik and it shows.


End file.
